Talk:Woot-Off Checkers
Page format Try and retain the format which already exists. linkname - short desc (version) * the linkname should just be the tld w/ no subdomain * the short desc should be about 60characters or less. * (version) optional. Version key: * BM - Beermovies * YB - yellowBkpk AJAX * DS - Darkstar AJAX * BE - black2d/ekius (typically uses lilwoot page from woot.com uncached) * SG - sgartner AJAX * MA - mraustin AJAX (2.1 rev 2) * LW - Uses lilwoot page from woot.com, typically not cached by hosting server * IK - ikishk AJAX frontend, perl backend. * O - Other/not defined please no shamless plugs. just the facts, jack --ikishk 05:03, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Also add links to the bottom of the relevant sections. This makes it easier to determine which sites really are stable. lets try and keep the stable section to max of 10 sites. Report new sites here If you dont want to edit the main page, report new sites here and an admin will take care of it for you. * wootski.net - no ajax, full size pic, adaptive refresh...(DS) Dear Jerkface error I am running the darkstar checker at http://woot.binarydata.net/ and just noticed the "dear jerkface" error. From what I understand it's when you hit woot's servers too many times. Could this be the the auto-throttling it does so towards the end it refreshes more often? Going to look at the code to see if I can force to, say, 30 seconds and see how that works. --Vrillusions 14:52, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Report no longer stable, dead, or buggy sites here If you dont want to edit the main page, report unstable, dead, or buggy sites here and an admin will take care of it for you. kishk.org Displays as Index of / so i moved it down to the broken section.... --Lrgraham14 20:46, 17 November 2007 (UTC) General "Status" process/guidelines Q: How long before you would consider a checker stable? :A: 4-6 hours under a woot-off load. Q: If s stable woot checker goes down, where do we put it after it comes back up? :A: Its no longer stable but still up, goes to the top of the normal section. Q: A checker is down, where do I move it? :A: Move to the broke/offline section. Q: A normal checker which was down is now back up, where does it go? :A: The bottom of the normal section. This is how we keep it fair to newer checkers ont he list which start at the bottom. Q: I had a restricted checker which is now unrestricted, where do I put it. :A: The bottom of the normal list. No, you cant add a restricted site, then unrestricted it to jump the list. If your site has been in the restricted list for more woot-offs than 3/4 of the sites listed have existed, the top 1/4 of the list should be fair. Ask here what others think first. Q: Are checkers ordered in any specific way? :A: newer checkers are at the bottom of the list. As older checkers go offline or become unstable, newer ones move up the list. The stable section should be the same way as well, but someone decided to re-order them based on THEIR connection times from THEIR computer/host... not very accurate. over time this will correct itself. Q: is it ok to move my own checker up on the list? :A: if you follow the flow, and dont skip steps, yes. Q: How often are sites checked during wootoffs? :A: I (ikishk) try and check all the sites at least every 4 hrs. others check them too. feel free to help Put any other questions or comments below this. I want to keep the Q/A section clean please --ikishk 02:20, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Misc Woot checker guidlines http://woot.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Woot_dev_offers_some_guidance&t=20070308213538 Apache Logs moved to Forum:Apache_logs_w/_checkers Luke's help moved to Forum:Woot_dev_offers_some_guidance shard, check out.... hotlinking woot.com moved to Forum:Woot_dev_offers_some_guidance DS error moved to Forum:DS_error Trackwoot Discussion moved to Forum:Trackwoot_Discussion